ALPHA CENTAURI (CHANBAEK)
by 6010447
Summary: Remake dari Descendant of The Sun (dengan sedikit gubahan). Mengisahkan tentang sepenggal cerita Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di medan efakuasi kecelakaan pesawat terbang. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/BoysxBoys
**Alpha Centauri**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Genre: Action, Romance**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

 **Lenght: Maybe less than 5 chapters**

 **Disclaimer: Remake Descendant of The Sun (dengan sedikit gubahan)**

 **Warning: BoysxBoys**

 **Summary: Sepenggal cerita Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di medan efakuasi kecelakaan pesawat terbang.**

 **P.S. Ini adalah akibat dari fanfic saya yang tiba tiba hilang dan krisis momen Chanbaek karena EXO lagi prepare album baru.**

 **P.S.S Ini bukan gantinya RIDE kok**

Tiba tiba saja saya ditepuk dari belakang oleh salah seorang perawat. "Dokter, beberapa orang datang ke unit gawat darurat. Bisakah kita kesana sekarang?" Katanya sambil sedikit tersengal.

Jujur saja saya sedikit terkejut pada awalnya, kemudian kembali tersadar saat saya ingat bahwa saya adalah dokter jaga di unit gawat darurat untuk malam ini. Saya mengangguk lalu ikut berlari bersama si perawat. Langkah kami menggema saat melewati koridor ruang istirahat menuju unit gawat darurat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kecelakaan?" Sambil berlari saya mencuri pandang padanya.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelah sampai di instalasi gawat darurat saya melihat tiga pria berseragam. Mungkin angkatan darat karena baret hijau yang mereka genggam. Salah seorang diantara mereka duduk membelakangi saya, meringkuk seperti memeluk sesuatu. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya kedua tentara yang lain menyadari kehadiran saya.

Keduanya lantas menghampiri saya dan kemudian menjelaskan pada saya bahwa temannya terserempet truk jasa pengiriman barang ketika mengejar anjing penjaga yang ditarik paksa oleh seorang penyusup. Menurut pengakuan, ketiganya sedang dalam tugas menjaga keamanan dalam acara perjamuan kenegaraan yang dihelat tak jauh dari gedung rumah sakit swasta tempat saya bekerja. Tentara tentara itu menuntun saya kepada salah seorang temannya yang terluka. Kemudian saya memutari lelaki yang menunduk dalam dan rupanya ia sudah bersimbah darah. Pelipis kirinya robek dan daging di tulang pipinya koyak. Anehnya ia tak terlihat kesakitan.

"Maaf." Perlahan saya mengulurkan tangan.

Ia terlihat terkejut. Ia menatap saya dengan mata lebarnya yang ajaibnya seterang matahari. Dipangkuannya ia suguhkan seekor siberian husky yang mengaing ngaing. Sama berdarahnya dengan si pemilik.

"Bisakah anda mengobatinya terlebih dahulu?" Matahari di irisnya meredup saat memohon pada saya. Awalnya saya pikir pria pria ini sudah gila karena membawa seekor anjing ke rumah sakit untuk manusia, tapi salahkan saya yang malah merawat keduanya bahkan mendahulukan si anjing. Hal ini bukanlah semata mata keinginan saya melainkan keinginan pria beriris matahari itu.

Si pria dengan sepasang matahari yang saya ketahui kemudian bernama Park Chanyeol hanya mengalami lebam, robek, dan retakan ringan di dibeberapa bagian tulang wajahnya. Tak perlu perawatan serius untungnya. Sedangkan anjing siberian yang ia bawa membutuhkan dua puluh satu jahitan di sekitar perut hingga punggungnya. Saya kira itu adalah luka sayatan pisau yang ia dapat dari si penyusup atau teroris atau entah apalah itu.

Setelah keadaan anjing siberian itu stabil saya mulai tertarik untuk berbincang dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia bersandar di samping brankar pasien ugd yang kini diisi seekor anjing siberian seberat hampir empat puluh pond. Bodohnya saya yang tidak menyadari bahwa anjing sebesar ini digendong gendong saat ia baru datang kemari. Unit gawat darurat sendiri cukup sepi malam ini, ditambah lagi kehadiran dua rekan tentaranya yang sudah tidak saya rasakan. Jadi beruntunglah saya yang tidak perlu menenangkan pasien lain karena memang tidak ada pasien lain.

Yang saya ketahui Park Chanyeol adalah seorang kapten sebuah pasukan khusus di angkatan darat. Hanya itu, dia tidak memberi tahu lebih tentang profesinya dan saya pun juga memutuskan untuk acuh. Tapi saat saya menanyakan umurnya ia mengatakan dirinya hampir mencapai dua puluh sembilan, itu artinya dia seumuran dengan saya. Rambutnya dipotong sedikit pendek tetapi tidak cepak, hidungnya mancung, bertelinga lebar, tingginya 185 senti dan berkali kali saya bilang matanya seterang matahari.

Kemudian saya bertanya lagi. "Mengapa anda membawanya kesini? Maksud saya anjing ini. Bukankah ke rumah sakit hewan lebih bagus jika anda ingin menyelamatkan seekor anjing."

Namun jawabannya menyentuh saya. "Karena dia bukan seekor anjing bagi saya. Ia keluarga saya. Ia adik saya. Kami masuk militer bersama sama."

Saya terdiam setelahnya. Saya telah banyak mendengar cerita kesetiaan anjing pada pemiliknya, tapi baru kali ini saya bertemu pemilik yang loyal terhadap anjingnya. "Tapi tuan, rumah sakit umum tidak seharusnya mengobati hewan." Saya mencoba menjelaskan prosedur di rumah sakit swasta.

"Tapi anda mengobatinya." Ia menjawab.

'Ya, karena saya sudah tersihir oleh iris anda' imbuh saya dalam hati. Saya senang bisa membantunya, oh ya, dan membantu anjingnya yang membuat saya setidaknya terlihat sedikit spesial di matanya. Sedikitnya itu yang saya harap bisa ia rasakan. Menyelamatkan anjing besar di ruang ugd RS umum tengah malam bukanlah sebuah jasa yang mudah dilupakan dan dilakukan oleh orang lain. Sekalipun itu ancamannya adalah pemotongan gaji.

Seperti teori yang mengatakan bahwa bumi tidak bisa keluar dari jalur revolusinya karena gaya gravitasi matahari yang sangat besar, begitu pula dengan saya yang kini tertahan di samping tentara tua ini beserta anjingnya. Saya tidak bisa beranjak kemana mana karena tarikan gravitasi dari iris mataharinya. Malam ini kami habiskan dengan banyak membicarakan perihal anjing dan tentang profesi saya sebagai dokter. Saya bercerita tentang bagaimana saya menangani mayat saat sekolah dulu dan bagaimana euforia yang terjadi saat menghadapi operasi pertama saya.

"Saya rasa saya hanya beruntung malam ini." Katanya tiba tiba. "Saya tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa nasib Wolfy jika tak bertemu dengan anda."

Saya hanya tersenyum melihatnya berterimakasih. "Sejujurnya hari ini adalah hari sial saya, seharusnya saya ada dirumah untuk bersantai dan istirahat. Bukannya di ugd menjahit punggung anjing pada tengah malam."

"Maafkan saya kalau begitu." Ia balas tersenyum. Paham bahwa saya hanya bercanda.

Setelah itu anjing besar dihadapan kami mengaing pelan, lalu saya sadar bahwa hewan ini tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama. Atasan saya akan terbelalak hingga bola matanya berguling jika melihat ini. Saya bisa benar benar di pecat jika hal ini dibiarkan. "Tuan Park, maafkan saya tapi anjing anda tidak bisa berada disini lebih lama. Ia harus dipindahkan ke setidaknya, klinik hewan." Saya berusaha memberitahunya sehalus mungkin.

Kemudian ia terlihat berfikir, sambil memandangi anjingnya Wolfy. "Tapi," katanya. "Saya tidak bisa mengunjunginya secara rutin karena saya harus pergi bertugas esok hari. Bisakah saya menyerahkannya pada anda?"

Saya sedikit terlonjak. Permintaannya tidaklah terlalu berat menurut saya, tapi saya terkejut karena kepercayaan yang diberikan. "Berapa lama?" Secara tidak langsung saya mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Saya kira hanya tiga minggu atau mungkin satu bulan. Bisa lebih cepat dan tidak akan lebih lama. Saya berjanji." Ia menatap saya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu kemanakah anda selama itu?" Saya membalas tatapan matanya dengan sejuta keberanian yang saya kumpulkan sebelumnya.

Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum ringan. "Maaf saya tidak bisa dan tidak diperbolehkan memberitahu."

Saya maklum, dari film yang sering saya lihat para prajurit dilarang membocorkan misi misi rahasianya kepada orang lain. Termasuk mungkin adalah dokter swasta seperti saya.

"Di dekat flat tempat saya tinggal ada klinik hewan yang buka 24 jam. Anda bisa membawanya kesana setelah ini. Atau mungkin anda bisa menunggu saya selesai jaga hingga pukul lima subuh." Saya hanya menawarkan hal hal semampu saya.

"Baiklah saya setuju." Ia tersenyum sambil membelai bulu siberian abu abu yang kini sudah sadarkan diri.

Setelah jam jaga selesai saya menuju _basement_ sendirian untuk mengambil _Ford_ keluaran lama milik almarhum ayah saya, kemudian menyusul Park Chanyeol yang menunggu saya di lobi rumah sakit sambil membopong Wolfy. Setelah membantunya membaringkan Wolfy di jok belakang, kami berdua sepakat untuk langsung menuju klinik hewan.

Di samping gedung flat tempat saya tinggal terdapat sebuah klinik hewan yang buka 24 jam. Merawat hewan hewan dibuang juga menerima pengadopsian. Saya dan Park Chanyeol mendaftarkan Wolfy sebagai pasien yang tanggung jawabnya dilimpahkan pada saya. Saya pun mengisi biodata Wolfy dengan bantuan Park Chanyeol dan menyerahkan salinan identitas saya untuk diisikan datanya dalam kolom biodata pemilik. Saya sendiri terkejut saya mau melakukan itu.

Sebenarnya flat tempat saya tinggal tidak persis bersebelahan dengan klinik, ada dua rumah diantaranya. Saya mempersilahkan Chanyeol (dia melarang saya memanggilnya secara formal setelah tahu bahwa saya rela menyerahkan salinan identitas untuk menjadi wali anjingnya) masuk dan kemudian mengambilkannya minum, plus memperbolehkannya menginap untuk satu malam. Hanya wujud ramah tamah standar saat ada tamu. Ia berdalih bahwa saya tidak mungkin mengantarnya ke kesatuan (ia menyebutnya markas besar) karena yang pertama itu cukup jauh dan yang kedua kesatuan sedang digembok saat malam hari.

Chanyeol melepas seragamnya yang bersimbah darah, warna hijau dorengnya terlihat semakin abstrak karena bercampur dengan warna merah yang pekat, kini ia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis hijau lumut dengan kalung identitas yang biasa dimiliki anggota kemiliteran. Entah saya yang sudah mengantuk karena berjaga semalaman atau memang saya yang sudah tidak waras saat menawarkan penggunaan mesin cuci di bagian belakang flat. Ia mengangguk setuju kemudian tetap meminta izin bahkan setelah saya memperbolehkannya.

Untuk basa basi ia menanyakan soal koleksi novel saya yang disusun di rak setinggi langit langit. Sebagian besar adalah novel kriminal fiksi karya Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, juga Dan Brown, sebagian lagi adalah buku referensi kedokteran saya dan sisanya hanya novel novel roman pemberian teman atau bonus atau juga gratisan.

Setelah lelah menjadi _fanboy_ para novelis kondang kami melanjutkan sedikit perbincangan mengenai kehidupan yang sedikit pribadi. Dia bertanya pada saya apakah ada seseorang yang marah saat ia menginap, namun bukankah hal itu terlalu terlambat dipermasalahkan karena ia bahkan sudah menjemur seragamnya di depan flat saya.

"Saya hanya penasaran mengapa dokter baik seperti anda masih sendiri. Anda cukup _good-looking_ menurut saya." Katanya berusaha menilai penampilan saya.

"Saya memang terlihat tampan, tapi saya belum tentu orang baik." Jawab saya.

Ia sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, siapa tahu setelah ini anda akan saya bius dan organ anda saya angkat untuk dijual. Ingat, saya dokter bedah." Saya mengancamnya dengan sodoran sumpit kayu dan semangkuk ramen panas.

Setelah tertawa bersama ia melanjutkan perbincangan. "Tapi saya serius. Apakah anda tidak punya pacar?"

"Bukan tidak punya, tapi belum punya." Jawab saya. "Tidak perlu repot repot bertanya, saya yakin setelah ini anda akan menanyakan alasannya."

Tebakan saya benar, ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya saya tidak menebak, hanya kebiasaan sebagian besar orang yang selalu menanyakan dimana keberadaan pacar saya. Saya sudah hafal akan hal itu.

"Yang pertama adalah pekerjaan. Saya sungguh sibuk dan jarang seseorang bisa sangat mengerti. Terkadang saya meninggalkan bioskop ditengah tengah adegan mesra karena ada seseorang yang tertusuk di bagian dada. Dan yang kedua saya tidak terlalu suka pada mulut perempuan yang terlalu cerewet."

"Lalu," Saya melanjutkan. "Bagaimana dengan anda?"

Senyumnya tersungging. "Saya? Hampir sama nasibnya dengan anda. Pertama karena pekerjaan. Dan yang kedua saya juga tidak suka pada perempuan. Dalam arti harfiah."

Saya terkejut setelahnya, apakah ini pertanda bahwa saya ada dalam masalah atau saya yang mendapat jackpot. Pasalnya saya tertarik dengan pria ini. Tapi berdua saja bersama tentara yang kuat bukanlah sesuatu hal yang harus disikapi tenang tenang saja.

"Umm, baiklah. Apakah sekarang saya sebagai pria yang anda bilang _good looking_ harus waspada atau mengusir anda dari rumah?"

"Tidak perlu takut, saya pria terhormat dan saya tahu apa yang saya lakukan. Meskipun begitu saya memiliki prinsip, saya hanya melindungi orang tua, anak-anak, wanita cantik, dan pria baik seperti anda."

Ia tertawa, bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan gigi putihnya terlihat. Matanya sedikit menyipit dan saya berani bersumpah pancaran matahari di matanya tidak memudar.

Selepas itu, kami banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi, banyak acara garing di tengah malam. Juga menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen untuk masing masing kami dan dua liter air untuk berdua. Untuk ukuran orang baru sekaligus tamu, ia tergolong sangat sopan, ia merapikan kembali meja ruang tamu dan mencucikan panci panci bekas ramen. Saya terkejut ia bahkan mencucikan panci-bekas-makan milik saya.

Saat ia kembali ke ruang tamu, saya sudah berbaring di sofa dan sedikit terpejam. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar saya yang berada di samping kamar mandi untuk mengambilkan sebuah bantal dan selimut. Saya tahu dan saya sadar saat ia mengangkat kepala saya untuk meletakkan sebuah bantal, tapi saya tetap berpura pura tidur untuk mengetahui seberapa terhormat ia menjadi laki laki saat berada di dalam suatu rumah dengan pemilik yang terlelap.

Setelah memakaikan selimut pada saya ia menonton berita di televisi, sesekali mata saya terbuka seakan akan terbangun dari tidur, tapi ia bergeming tak mengajak saya berbicara. Mungkin ia tahu saya sangat lelah dan saya memang lelah. Lama kemudian tak sengaja saya pun tertidur betulan, dan saat saya terbangun esok harinya, ia sudah tidak ada di flat.

Saya mencari keberadaannya mungkin saja ia ada di suatu tempat, mungkin di kamar mandi atau di atap. Tapi saya sadar bahwa ia benar benar sudah pergi saat saya tak menemukan seragam yang ia jemur tadi malam. Saat itu saya merasa sedikit kecewa, saya kira rasa ketertarikan yang muncul tanpa bisa dijelaskan akan dirasakan oleh kedua belah pihak, saya dan dia, namun saya rasa hanya saya yang merasakannya. Kemarin malam rupanya tak lebih dari sekedar keramahan tolong menolong sesama manusia. Setidaknya meskipun itu hanya keramah tamahan setidaknya berpamitan pada sang empunya rumah bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit.

Saya mencoba memahami semua ini dan merelakan apa yang terjadi pada saya, kemudian menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pengalaman dengan orang asing. Saya merasa begitu bodoh mau maunya dititipi seekor anjing raksasa oleh orang asing kemudian ditinggal pergi. Akhirnya saya pun memutuskan untuk mulai berpikir rasional, melanjutkan kehidupan saya dengan cara membersihkan diri dan berangkat ke rumah sakit satu jam kemudian, menghadiri operasi kandung kemih dan menganggap tiap jaringan yang saya iris adalah wajahnya.

Tak disangka saat saya membungkuk untuk menata sandal sesuatu meluncur turun dari kerah baju dan menggantung di leher. Anehnya saya tak merasakannya ada di sana, mungkin karena tadi saya terlalu kaget sekaligus kecewa, atau entah saya yang kurang peka. Kini di leher saya tergantung sebuah kalung tanda pengenal tipis yang terbuat dari besi. Tulisan hangul _'Park Chanyeol'_ dicetak timbul bersama dengan tanggal lahirnya. Rupanya ia lebih muda lima bulan dari saya. Kini bukan itu yang terpenting, namun keberadaan kalung itu di leher sayalah yang patut dipertanyakan. Apa artinya ini dan untuk apa. Apakah saya diminta untuk menunggunya hingga kembali? Apakah ini berarti ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama pada saya? Saya tidak tahu dan tidak ingin menyimpulkan terlalu cepat. Kini saya hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggenggam tanda pengenal itu erat erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu, puluhan operasi saya lakukan dan ratusan pasien berhasil saya selamatkan. Belasan koran sudah saya baca dan Wolfy yang mengambilkan setiap harinya, menyuguhkannya di pangkuan saya dan menunggui saya selama saya membaca koran sambil menyesap teh jepang. Wolfy anjing yang pintar, dia makan tiga kali sehari pada jam yang konstan. Saya hanya perlu mengisi penuh mangkuk makan darurat—mangkuk sup—dan saya tidak akan khawatir karena ia bisa menyisakan makanannya sendiri untuk di makan nanti (itu terpaksa saya lakukan karena saya tidak bisa berada di rumah untuk memberi makan tiga kali sehari, saya juga tidak mungkin membawanya ke ruang operasi). Wolfy makan pukul tujuh pagi, dua siang dan tujuh malam. Wolfy juga bukan anjing yang berisik, ia hanya menggonggog saat saya berangkat, pulang, dan menuangkan makanan minuman ke dalam mangkuknya, oh ya dan saat ada anjing cantik lewat di depan jalan. Saya benar benar tidak menyesal jika dititipi anjing pintar seperti ini.

Hari ini juga bertepatan tiga minggu setelah Park Chanyeol menghilang dari flat tempat saya tinggal. Ia berjanji akan menjemput Wolfy selepasnya ia bertugas. Bodohnya kami berdua seperti orang jaman batu yang terjebak di masa depan, kami memiliki ponsel pintar tapi tak bertukar akun mesenger atau bahkan nomor telepon. Tapi diatas semua itu menitipkan barang barang berharganya membuat saya lebih merasa istimewa dibanding mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Setelah itu saya menulis note di dalam kepala saya sendiri untuk meminta nomor teleponnya saat bertemu nanti. Betapa kami memang dua lelaki tua yang terlihat kuno. Terutama saya sendiri, terkadang saya menulis buku harian seperti menulis sebuah jurnal.

Sayangnya ini hari sial bagi saya. Hari ini sudah cukup sial karena saya harus berdinas dari pagi sampai sore, kini saya harus menggantikan rekan saya yang orang tuanya meninggal. Sempurna sekali karena tugas yang ia limpahkan adalah dinas malam.

Rencana saya berantakan, kemarin lusa saya sudah menyusun daftar barang yang akan saya beli untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Saya bahkan menghabiskan jatah dinas di ugd dalam waktu tiga minggu ini agar saya bisa mengambil libur. Saya hanya ingin hari yang bebas pada saat ia pulang menjemput anjingnya, tanpa tukar tugas lagi dan tanpa panggilan untuk operasi darurat. Tapi sekarang nyatanya, saya masih harus nimbrung di lobi instalasi bedah sambil berbincang dengan anggota tim operasi saya, dan juga setumpuk laporan prosedur operasi yang harus diserahkan akhir minggu.

"Baekhyun _sunbae_." Saeron, perawat muda dalam anggota tim operasi saya menegur pelan.

"Ya?" Saya menjawabnya sambil menulis banyak kalimat di lembar kertas laporan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa itu Park Chanyeol?" Saeron menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya yang dilipat dan ditumpuk diatas meja lobi. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah bak anak kecil yang akan di dongengi.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Saya dan dia sudah biasa berbicara dengan akrab.

"Kalung militer yang kau lepas sebelum masuk ruang operasi hari ini. Aku masuk paling akhir sebelum _sunbae_ dan melihat kalung itu ada di kotak besi milik Baek _sunbae_. Pacarnya _sunbae_ ya?"

Saya hampir tertawa. Ini terdengar sedikit konyol. Bagaimana ia bisa menyebut Chanyeol pacar saya ketika saya memang berharap seperti itu, sayangnya.

"Ah bukan. Dia hanya seorang kenalan." Jawab saya asal.

Saeron memutar kepalanya menghadap saya, ia memberengut dan terlihat berpikir. "Tidak mungkin." Katanya pada saya. "Mana mungkin _sunbae_ rela membawa bawa kalung itu selama ini jika ia cuma kenalan."

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengamatiku?" Saya tidak menyangka jika Saeron tahu. Rupanya saya kurang pandai menyembunyikan ini.

"Aku melihat kalung itu lima kali. _Sunbae_ tahu aku selalu yang paling terakhir masuk ruang operasi. Minggu ini dua kali, minggu lalu satu kali, dan minggu kemarin lusa dua kali. Apakah _sunbae_ sedang menunggunya? Aku penasaran." Atau mungkin Saeron yang terlalu jeli.

Saya hanya bisa tertawa. Kemudian saya membelai rambutnya yang dijepit kesamping sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, jangan pikirkan itu. Nanti pikiranmu bisa kemana mana saat di meja operasi. Lagipula ini hubungan rumit antar orang dewasa."

"Sunbae! Aku sudah dua puluh lima!" Saeron justru semakin lesu dan berpura pura pingsan akibat kekecewaannya. Saya hanya bisa tertawa dan kemudian menyuruhnya menuju mesin minuman, membawakan secangkir kopi untuk masing masing anggota tim operasi saya yang sepertinya sudah mulai lelah dan sibuk menggosip.

Baru saja lima menit kami menyeruput kopi sambil bercanda, seorang petugas ambulans datang dengan wajah sedikit panik. Ia memperingatkan kami bahwa tiga menit lagi seorang pasien kecelakaan akan tiba di rumah sakit. Serentak seluruh anggota tim saya secara reflek bangun dan berlari ke arah yang sama, persis seperti robot otomatis yang diprogram. Sambil berlari ke ugd petugas ambulan juga berkata bahwa pasien yang akan datang adalah korban kecelakaan mobil, mengalami luka serius di bagian dada dan kaki.

Tepat setelah saya sampai di lobi depan rumah sakit, dua buah ambulans datang. Dengan sigap para petugas ambulans mengeluarkan brankar lengkap dengan pasien korban kecelakaan yang berdarah darah. Sekejap saya melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan kemeja putih yang berubah kemerahan, warna merah paling pekat terletak di tengah dadanya dan kaki kanannya sedikit bengkok. Tranfusi darah sudah dilakukan oleh petugas ambulan di tempat kejadian, alat bantu nafas darurat juga sudah berfungsi dengan baik. Saya buru buru melakukan diagnosis tepat di tempat saya berdiri. Luka di dadanya cukup serius, saya kira sebuah benda telah merangsek masuk melewati rusuknya dan menggores sebagian paru parunya. Awalnya kami akan mendorongnya ke ugd, namun haluan harus saya ubah dan kami pun berlari ke ruang operasi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang operasi pria itu terbatuk batuk, percikan darah muncrat dari dada pria itu menuju tepat ke wajah saya. Brankar seketika berhenti didorong, dengan sigap saya melompat keatas brankar dan menekan dadanya dengan selimut (darah darah yang keluar dari dadanya tidak bisa dibiarkan muncrat dan menjadi air mancur darah). Brankar mulai didorong lagi, saya merasakan gerakannya sedikit lambat karena bobot brankar bertambah berat dengan adanya saya yang bertumpu. Saya sedikit panik saat itu, rasanya sedikit aneh karena jujur saja saya jarang sekali panik selama tujuh tahun berkarir menjadi dokter.

Saat saya merasakan tangan saya basah dan amis, saya sedikit lepas harapan terhadap pria ini. Lorong menuju kamar operasi menjadi sangat jauh dan saya akan merasanya konyol jika nyawa pria ini direngut oleh tatanan arsitektur rumah sakit yang kurang efektif. Setelah ini saya berpikir untuk mengajukan pemindahan ruang operasi darurat yang lengkap di depan lobi saja.

Perlahan lahan keajaiban terjadi, brankar yang saya naiki bersama pria besar yang berdarah darah mulai bergerak lebih cepat, sangat cepat hingga rambut saya berterbangan. Saya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Park Chanyeol mendorong brankar saya dari belakang. Rambutnya ikut terbang karena angin yang ia lawan, sebelah tangannya menggenggam baret hijau dan sebelah lagi menggenggam besi brankar dengan kuat. Jika tadi saya merasa laju brankar sangat cepat, kini saya merasa laju waktu sangat lambat. Sosok Park Chanyeol datang seperti matahari terbit di sudut dunia yang paling gelap. Mengenyahkan semua kepanikan dan ketakutan. Entah darimana harapan saya terhadap kehidupan pria berdarah ini telah kembali. Keyakinan itu semakin kuat saat saya bersama tim masuk ke ruang operasi, meninggalkan sosok Park Chanyeol yang berhenti dibalik pintu. Tersenyum pada saya dengan irisnya yang seterang matahari.

Park Chanyeol sudah kembali.

.

.

.

Operasi pria korban kecelakaan yang kurang beruntung itu sudah selesai. Berkat kerja tim yang baik dan predikat saya sebagai pemegang rekor operasi tercepat membuat operasinya berjalan empat puluh lima menit lebih singkat. Saya berterimakasih pada semua anggotan tim yang berperan, dan sebagai tanda terimakasih saya membiarkan mereka semua membersihkan diri dan pulang lebih awal. Saya dengan senang hati akan menulis laporan prosedur operasi pria—yang sedang sial—ini sendirian.

Tentu saja saya yang terakhir meninggalkan ruang operasi, dengan peluh dan baju _surgeon_ yang lusuh karena keringat. Saya yakin wajah saya berminyak dan terlihat sangat lelah. Bahkan sebelum keluar saya nekat berkaca di _nierbeken_ (wadah _stainless_ bengkok yang dalam film sering digunakan sebagai tempat menampung peluru yang berhasil dikeluarkan saat operasi) untuk menata rambut. Entahlah untuk apa saya melakukan itu padahal belum tentu Chanyeol menunggu saya selama hampir tiga jam.

Saat saya berada di luar ruang operasi saya tak menemukan siapapun. Hanya bangku tunggu yang terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri lorong. Layar LED sebesar pendingin ruangan berkedip merah menunjukkan operasi telah selesai, bunyi 'bip' nya seakan mengejek saya yang terlalu berharap. Saya sedikit kecewa saat itu, kecewa pada diri saya sendiri yang terlalu berharap. Apakah ada seseorang yang mau diam menunggu selama tiga jam? Saya lupa menanyakan hal itu pada diri saya sendiri.

Saya memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bangku tunggu, menyandarkan tulang belakang saya yang sudah terlalu tegang akhir akhir ini. Saya meluruskan kaki dan mencari posisi tepat di depan pendingin sungguhan, mendongak keatas sambil terengah seperti anjing. Tanpa sadar sebuah _stainless_ dingin mengetuk dahi saya. Saya lantas bangun dan menemukan Chanyeol membawa kaleng soda dingin. Ia kemudian duduk tepat di samping saya dan memberikan kaleng soda yang dibawanya.

"Anda tidak sedang diet soda kan?" Senyumnya seakan menghilangkan seluruh keletihan di badan saya.

Saya menggeleng dan buru buru meneguk pemberiannya. Memang benar tidak ada orang yang rela menunggu dalam diam selama tiga jam. Ia pasti jalan jalan untuk mengatasi kebosanan dalam kegiatan menunggunya. Beberapa menit yang lalu saya hanya terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

" _It's been a while. Baekhyun-sii."_ Ia tersenyum penuh arti dalam jarak yang lebih dekat. Saya tak bisa tak terpesona saat ini. Saya benar benar terjebak dalam gravitasi irisnya.

"Darimana anda tahu kalau saya masih disini?" Saya mencoba menarik diri agar ketertarikan saya tidak terlalu kentara.

"Sebelum kemari saya pergi ke rumah anda. Tapi rumah anda kosong dan saya pikir tidak ada tempat lain yang akan anda tuju selain rumah sakit." Jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Untuk saat ini."

Saya tersenyum, saya yakin ia menambahkan kalimat itu agar saya tak tersinggung. Tapi ia benar, tidak ada tujuan lain bagi dokter sibuk seperti saya, apalagi saat berstatus sendiri.

"Baiklah tak usah diperjelas." Kata saya kepadanya. "Mau menjemput Wolfy?"

Ia membalas tawaran saya dengan anggukan, kemudian kami berdua menuju basement untuk mengambil mobil _Ford_ saya. Saya sudah tidak peduli apakah di ruang operasi ada dokter jaga atau tidak, saya sudah terlalu lelah dinas sehari semalam dan saya ingin pulang. Toh nanti bila ada operasi darurat saya akan dihubungi dan dijemput dengan ambulans. Saya sendiri bahkan belum sempat berganti pakaian dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa pulang semua laporan. Saya akan mengerjakannya di flat nanti. Kalaupun saya ingat. Kalaupun saya _bisa_ ingat.

Sesampainya di flat kami disambut oleh gonggongan Wolfy. Ia menggonggong satu kali kemudian melompat ke pelukan pemiliknya. Saya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membelai punggung Wolfy beberapa kali. Ekor panjangnya mengibas ke kiri dan kanan menandakan ia sangat senang bertemu kakaknya. Tanpa sadar diantara momen bahagia itu saya melihat sebuah tas besar di pojok pintu, berdampingan dengan keset dan pot pot kecil tanaman. Awalnya saya mengira itu hanyalah paket tetangga yang mungkin salah alamat, tapi saat saya mendekat dan membaca labelnya ternyata tas itu milik Chanyeol.

"Maaf, saya belum sempat pulang ke rumah. Saya terlalu ingin bertemu Wolfy sehingga saya langsung menuju kesini tadi." Bela Chanyeol atas tas besarnya.

"Oh tidak apa apa, bukan masalah besar." Meskipun dalam hati saya berharap ia akan menginap. "Bawa saja ke dalam."

Chanyeol dan Wolfy bergotong royong menarik tas besar itu dan meletakkannya di ruang tamu, sedangkan saya bergegas menuju kamar mandi setelah mempersilahkan tamu saya duduk dan menikmati cemilan di depan televisi. Saya mandi dengan cepat, saya sudah sangat lelah dan tidak punya tenaga untuk menggosok punggung dan lain sebagainya. Biarlah anda semua mengatakan saya dokter jorok. Saya bisa menjadi sangat tidak peduli jika sedang lelah dan lapar.

Selepas saya mandi dan berganti pakaian, saya menemukan Chanyeol dan Wolfy yang sedang menonton televisi. Chanyeol sendiri sudah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai. Hanya jeans dan kaus hitam. Dia lebih terlihat seperti band rock sekarang.

"Oh maafkan saya." Seketika ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada saya. "Saya sudah lancang berganti pakaian disini tanpa seizin anda."

Saya menimpalinya dengan anggukan. "Tidak apa apa, saya tahu seragam anda pasti sedikit tidak nyaman kan. Saya pernah mencoba memakai pakaian seperti itu. Dulu saat saya mengikuti wajib militer."

"Ya begitulah." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Saat saya duduk, perlahan ia pun menyusul saya.

Tanpa sadar di hadapan saya sudah tersedia empat cup ramen instan dengan merk yang sama persis seperti saat pertama kali ia kemari, bahkan air mineral dua liter pun juga. "Apakah anda juga menggunakan dapur saya?" Saya mengintip isi cup nya sambil menyibak handuk kecil di leher saya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, saya sangat lapar sekarang. Ayo makan." Saya tidak peduli lagi dengan kelancangan Chanyeol yang menggunakan dapur saya tanpa ijin. Otak saya sudah pindah ke lambung dan yang saya pikirkan hanya makanan.

Saya makan seperti orang tidak waras. Satu cup besar ramen bisa saya habiskan dalam waktu satu menit. Dua menit tiga puluh detik untuk dua cup besar. Ini mungkin rekor terbaru saya. Chanyeol mungkin akan merasa jijik melihat nafsu makan saya yang seperti kuda, tapi ia malah tertawa dan menawarkan salah satu cup ramennya untuk saya makan. Saya pun menggeleng sambil tertawa, dua cup saja sudah cukup. Saya tidak mau makan sampai kenyang, apalagi tengah malam seperti ini. Berhenti makan sebelum kenyang adalah salah satu gaya hidup yang cukup baik. Oh, sepertinya otak saya sudah kembali ke tempurungnya.

"Saya tidak tahu anda bisa makan secepat itu." Ucap Chanyeol. "Apakah yang saya lihat tiga minggu lalu adalah pencitraan?"

Sungguh ia terang-terangan menyindir cara makan saya yang cantik tiga minggu lalu. Itu bukan pencitraan sesungguhnya, melainkan karena saya belum berubah menjadi monster kuda dengan nafsu makan besar.

"Saya hanya seperti ini jika sedang lelah dan stress. Saat ini saya sedang lelah." Saya berdalih. "Hari ini saya dinas sampai sore, kemudian terpaksa menggantikan dinas malam rekan saya yang kebetulan orang tuanya meninggal. Hampir dua belas jam saya berdiri dan menulis laporan. Entahlah seharusnya ini menjadi hari santai bagi saya." Tanpa sadar sekarang saya mengoceh seperti orang bodoh. "Bagaimana dengan tugas anda? Apa berjalan dengan baik?" Saya mencoba menutupi kebodohan saya.

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Tugas saya berjalan dengan cukup baik." Hanya itu, tak ada kalimat lain.

Saya mengangguk pelan berusaha mengerti. Jujur saja saya lupa jika tugasnya adalah sebuah rahasia yang bukan sembarang orang bisa tahu. Tugasnya adalah sebuah kerahasiaan dan saya sebagai orang baru memang harus paham. Bukannya malah mengoceh betapa lelahnya dinas sampai malam dan berdiri selama dua belas jam.

"Apakah anda akan menginap _Chanyeol-sii_?" Saya hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Emmm, sebenarnya iya. Tapi anda terlihat lelah dan sepertinya saya mengganggu anda. Saya bisa mencari penginapan di sekitar sini."

"Ah tidak. Itu tidak perlu. Anda bisa menginap." Saya mencegahnya seperti orang yang kalap. "Anda bisa menggunakan kamar saya."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu anda sendiri?"

"Saya bisa tidur di kasur tarik di bawahnya. Disini hanya ada satu kamar besar. Saya tidak kepikiran membeli flat yang memiliki banyak kamar karena semakin banyak ruang kosong akan menakuti saya." Tanpa sadar saya mengoceh lagi.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ya saya paham." Mungkin di dalam hatinya ia sedang mengejek saya.

Tiba tiba saya teringat soal kalung identitas yang ia titipkan pada saya. Saya terus memakainya hingga saat ini. Saya terus berdalih pada diri saya sendiri bahwa memakainya setiap hari hanyalah sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab saya sebagai pemegang amanah. Bukan karena saya berharap atas perasaannya.

"Ah ya. _Chanyeol-ssi,_ kalung anda." Saya menarik rantai kalung itu dan muncul bandul besi dari balik kaus putih saya.

"Terimakasih, anda menjaganya dengan baik." Ia tersenyum sambil menyuguhkan telapak tangannya. Tapi saya menolak dan menepisnya dengan halus. "Biar saya saja yang memakaikannya." Kata saya sedikit ragu.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk. Saya pun menjulurkan badan untuk mengimbanginya dan mengalungkan rantai besi itu ke lehernya. Melewati rambutnya yang wangi dan rahangnya yang tegas. Setelah itu saya tersenyum dan memasukkan bandul identitasnya kembali kedalam kausnya. Saya tidak tahu soal tanggapannya, tapi saya kira saya sudah kelewat intens terhadapnya.

"Senang anda bisa kembali. Saya tahu tugas anda tidak mudah." Ia kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat saya.

"Ummm, _Baekhyun-ssi_ " Selanya kemudian diantara keheningan. "Saya diberi libur beberapa bulan setelah tugas ini. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Maksud saya di waktu yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Seperti di kafe, di mall atau yah dimanapun pada jam normal."

"Apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan?" Bibir nakal saya tiba tiba berucap seperti itu. Tapi saya tak pernah menyesalinya karena sekarang Chanyeol terlihat sedikit bingung akibat pertanyaan saya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Timpalnya.

"Apakah anda mencoba mendekati saya atau hanya rasa terimakasih?" Saya merasa diri saya sudah keterlaluan. Tapi kemudian saya tidak merasa seperti itu karena saya mengutarakannya dengan senyum penuh pengharapan.

"Keduanya." Jawabnya cepat. Iris terangnya melihat saya dengan sangat dekat. Lagi lagi saya ditarik oleh gravitasi sebesar matahari. Entahlah, perasaan yang saat ini saya rasakan tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan mudah. Iris mata Chanyeol berwarna hitam. Benar benar hitam bahkan jika terkena cahaya matahari sekalipun. Tapi begitu cemerlang saat menatap saya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang semakin terang setiap kali ia melihat saya. Mungkin kini matahari sudah terlalu redup untuk menggambarkan cahaya matanya. Ia adalah bintang yang lebih besar dari matahari. Chanyeol itu lebih dari matahari, ia bagaikan Alpha Centauri.

Setelah ketertegunan saya dan lamunan bodoh saya yang kemudian disadarkan oleh Chanyeol, saya pun mengiyakan ajakan kencannya. Saya pikir ini adalah awal baru untuk kisah hati saya yang sudah lama kosong, bobrok, bersarang laba laba dan entah apalah itu namanya. Saya berekspektasi bahwa perjalanan pendekatan ini akan berjalan lancar, pada awalnya. Namun seperti kebanyakan pepatah orang-orang, ekspektasi biasanya tak seindah realita.

Tapi sudahlah, ekspektasi biarlah ekspektasi. Biarkan ia indah terlebih dahulu. Seperti saat ini, berdua dengannya di sofa depan televisi dengan kaki saya yang bersandar di pangkuannya. Kemudian kami berdua tertidur di sofa alih alih kasur tarik yang saya tawarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ekspektasi memang tak seindah realita dalam kasus saya. Saya dan Chanyeol sudah kencan sebanyak sepuluh kali selama lima bulan ini dan delapan diantaranya gagal. Tiga diantaranya dikacaukan oleh saya sendiri karena panggilan operasi mendadak dan sisanya karena tugas darurat dari atasan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol bisa dengan sabar menunggu saya selama operasi, maka saya tidak bisa. Saya tidak mau dan tidak bisa menunggu selama paling sedikit empat hari masa tugasnya. Apakah libur yang dimaksud oleh atasannya adalah kencan separuh jalan yang sengaja digagalkan? Ya, saya dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran. Terdengar kekanakan memang tapi saya juga manusia biasa yang butuh status.

Terakhir kali kencan kami gagal adalah saat makan malam, di sebuah restauran berkelas yang saya pesan satu meja terbaiknya untuk kami berdua. Waktu itu makanan penutup belum sempat disuguhkan dan tiba tiba ia sudah meminta izin pada saya untuk meninggalkan tempat. Alasannya selalu sama, tugas penting yang darurat dan rahasia. Mungkin karena efek lelah setelah bekerja dan beberapa won yang saya rogoh untuk satu set makan malam di restauran ternama, saya hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Saya sedikit marah padanya dan menyuruhnya pergi, dan saya berkelakar bahwa ia tak boleh lagi membuat janji dengan saya jika akhirnya seperti ini. Tapi kemudian saya menyesalinya saat akan membayar, ia masih dengan _gentle_ -nya membayar semua tagihan dan menitipkan setangkai mawar untuk saya di resepsionis.

Itu adalah seminggu yang lalu, dan malam ini sebuah janji darinya saya terima, lagi.

Malam ini kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu di sebuah kafe sederhana dua blok dari rumah sakit tempat saya bekerja. Ia berdalih bahwa tempat itu yang paling bagus dan paling dekat agar saya tidak lelah dalam perjalanan. Masuk akal juga karena saya sudah lelah hati.

Seperti saat ini saya sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol dengan rambut awut awutan, bagian bawah mata yang memerah dan punggung saya yang mulai ngilu. Meskipun begitu saya berusaha memberikan senyum yang terbaik.

"Saya ingin bicara." Katanya membuka percakapan kami.

"Oh, saya baru saja datang. Tolong biarkan minuman saya habis terlebih dahulu. Ngomong ngomong, anda cocok dengan kemeja putih itu." Setelah sekian lama berpacaranpun gaya berbicara kami masih sama. Tanpa sadar berbicara seperti ini terkadang menyenangkan karena terlihat dewasa, juga terkadang ada jarak yang terasa.

Minuman yang Chanyeol pesan untuk saya sudah habis. Ini merupakan sebuah rekor karena biasanya Chanyeol akan meninggalkan saya sebelum gelas saya kosong. Saya melirik jam di tangan kiri saya untuk memastikan sudah berapa lama kami berdua betah duduk di sebuah kafe.

"Apakah anda benar benar bebas hari ini?" Saya mencoba meyakinkan diri saya bahwa ia tidak akan pergi lagi karena tugasnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya. Saya sedang bebas hari ini."

"Ah akhirnya." Saya tersenyum lega dan tanpa sadar melihat kearah jalanan. "Oh ya, tadi anda bilang akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan saya. Apa itu?"

Raut wajahnya berubah. Lebih serius ketimbang sebelumnya. "Saya bebas hari ini karena besok saya akan menjalankan tugas utama saya. Ini hari libur terakhir saya di Korea."

Tanpa saya sadar saya sudah berkedip beberapa kali karena terkejut. Selama ini kami belum lama memiliki waktu bersama dan sekarang harus berpisah sebegitu jauh. "Berapa lama, kali ini?" Suara saya terbata.

"Cukup lama, mungkin delapan sampai sepuluh bulan." Katanya.

"Dimana?" Saya refleks mengutarakan pertanyaan yang retoris. Saya selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Saya, tidak bisa memberitahu anda. Maaf."

Saya mengangguk angguk berusaha mencerna. Kepala saya memahaminya tetapi hati saya belum. "Ah, bukan masalah. Saya bisa—"

"Saya rasa hubungan ini tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Saya harap anda dengan saya bisa berpisah dengan baik baik. Untuk kebaikan masing masing dari anda dan saya." Ia mengatakannya dengan sangat gamblang. Tanpa prolog, dan tanpa menggenggam tangan saya. Sayangnya saya tidak salah mendengar. Chanyeol ingin kami putus.

"Kenapa terlalu buru buru? Apakah anda sudah tidak memiliki rasa terhadap saya?" Sekarang saya terdengar seperti laki-laki murahan yang memohon. Menanyakan rasa cinta yang tersisa diantara hubungan abstrak yang dijalani.

"Maafkan saya, selama ini saya hanya bisa memberikan kekecewaan pada anda. Saya hanya tidak ingin kekecewaan yang anda alami semakin dalam dan menyakiti anda. Saya harap anda tidak memikirkan lagi hubungan ini. Seharusnya saya lebih tahu diri untuk tidak mengajak anda menjalin hubungan."

Saya mendengar di dalam diri saya, detak jantung memukul rusuknya sendiri dengan keras. "Semudah itu kah hubungan ini untuk anda?" Saya menatapnya dengan nyalang. Tak pernah terfikir oleh saya bahwa perpisahan akan dilakukan sedemikian kejinya. Memaksa saya bertemu saat pulang kerja, di kafe tepi jalan, tanpa surat dan bunga, atau tanpa wajah penyesalan. Bukannya saya mengharapkan hal hal yang romantis, saya sadar saya sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Saya hanya ingin perpisahan ini dilakukan dengan penuh penyesalan dan hubungan yang penuh pengakuan.

Saya mengulangi pertanyaan saya untuknya. "Apakah semudah itu hubungan ini untuk anda?"

"Ya." Jawabnya dengan ringan. Sepertinya.

Saya hanya bisa menahan amarah, mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya dan kemudian menghembuskannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum pahit tentu saja. "Baiklah jika anda menganggapnya semudah ini. Asal anda tahu saya bukanlah seseorang yang mudah tertarik dan mengatakan cinta. Tapi anda, mendapatkannya dengan begitu mudah dari saya ditengah tindakan anda yang berulang kali mengecewakan saya. Pergilah jika ingin pergi. Dan menyesal lah setelahnya."

Buru buru saya berdiri dan meninggalka kafe dengan berjalan cepat. Menyalakan mobil tua saya dengan kasar dan ngebut sampai ke flat. Tanpa terasa satu jam saya menangis di kemudi dan kemudian menganggap semuanya baik baik saja dan masuk kedalam. Saya sudah lelah dengan semua yang saya alami akhir akhir ini. Operasi tanpa henti, kencan yang gagal, penantian tanpa kabar, dan disaat saya mulai berharap akan sesuatu yang bahagia saya diputuskan dengan raut muka yang datar dan tanpa penyesalan. Saya merasa diri saya begitu mudah dan murah. Apa yang nanti dikatakan teman temannya jika ada dokter yang rela flatnya ditinggali dua malam, dikencani berkali kali dan kemudian diputuskan dengan mudah.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Persetan dengan Park Chanyeol dan prosedur transplantasi ginjal besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

P.S.S.S Sekali lagi ini bukan ff penggantinya Ride. Saya masih belum bisa mendapatkan feel lagi buat nerusin Ride, jadi sambil mengais-ngais (?) feeling buat nerusin Ride lagi saya bikin ff ini. Rencananya singkat aja mungkin cuma 3 atau 5 chapter makanya tiap chapternya agak panjang. Sekalian saya nyoba gaya nulis yang lebih kayak saya nyoba eksperimen gitu -_-

P.S.S.S.S.S =)) Silahkan hujat fanfiction ini di kolom review.

By the way, Happy Baekhyun Day! Selamat ulang tahun papa Aeri (telat)


End file.
